


YukiKae Oneshot(s????)

by VacantCanadian



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kayako - Freeform, Maybe more??? - Freeform, Oneshot, THIS FANDOM NEEDS MORE LESBAINS W HAT, akari why, angst angst angst, hella angst, im depresseD SORRY, like really tho, rip my heart, short ass fic, yukikae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VacantCanadian/pseuds/VacantCanadian
Summary: - MORE ON MY TUMBLR--->vacantcanadian -YukiKae oneshot. There may be more.Updates whenever the fuk,,, working on a KarmaGisa fic rn so prolly not often but we'll see how often the need to write gay girls overtakes me





	1. Gay Angst (I AM SHIT AT TITLES MY GU Y)

We're waiting for the bus, her and I. It's drizzling and the sky is a muddy gray; I wonder if it reflects the color of the wet pavement. My black Mary janes make clicking noises as I swing my heels together and apart. It's something of a calming rhythm for me.

  
She tucks a streak of long, black hair behind her ear absentmindedly as she stares blankly out a the car-filled street. It's like the hair you'd usually see in a Pantene commercial: smooth and straight and glossy, not a flyaway to be spotted. I'm very jealous of it, in all honesty, but I don't think it'd look very good on me, even if I had it. Her raincoat is a pretty shade of crimson. It matches her deep red lips that are pursed in a contemplative expression. I wonder what's going through her head. What thoughts could be making her gaze into the road like that.

  
"Did you think the test today was difficult?" It's a dumb question, and it's not like the silence between us was uncomfortable. I don't know why I bothered to plague her with it. I'm not sure, but I think I just want to hear her voice, to know that she's not just a figment of my imagination.

  
"I thought it was challenging, but not awful. Mr. K prepared us for it well enough." Her answer is calculated, despite her usage of our 'code' name for our monster teacher. There was a time, in the beginning, when we'd use it in the downtown and giggle at our terrifying secret as if we were merely discussing the silly crush of one of our school friends. I wonder when we grew so mature and austere.

  
"That's fair." My bland answer is a welcoming invitation for quiet to come settle between us again, but Yukiko just can't let me go that easy. She never does; always makes me finish what I start.

  
"I'm not mad at you." She says, there's resignation in her voice, like she wishes she was.

  
"You have every reason to be." The feeling of itchy eyes that you get right before tears well in your eyes has haunted me all day. She _should_ be mad. I wish she was. It would make things easier.

  
"But I'm not. That's the problem." She turns her monotone eyes from the road to me. It's like having a lamp pointed at you in a police interrogation: you want to look away, but you know you can't. "I just feel...grieving, I guess. I'm mourning."

  
"No one's dead." Another stupid answer. I know what's coming.

  
"Kayano Kaede is dead." There's a hint of throatiness to her voice that isn't there usually. You would never notice it if you hadn't dedicated all you time to memorizing every part of her.

  
I put a hand on hers. "I'm not dead, I'm right here," I say, trying for a smile. I'm not even convincing myself.

  
"No, you're...someone else. My lover is dead-No. No she's not. You have to be alive in the first place to die. Existence is a key part of one's decease." She decides this on the spot, nodding at her last words like she's reassuring herself. Now I'm mad, I'm so mad my vision is blurry. I grip her hand tightly.

  
"How can you say that...How can you say that when you touched her, held her, kissed her? How- _How?_ " I'm choking on my tears and my fury. My shoulders are shaking, I've been holding it in for so long. She's so cold, so cold to me.

  
“I didn’t. I touched you.” She jerks her hand away, her eyes are stormy. “All this time…It was _you_ , not her.”

  
“Who am I, then? If I’m not Kaede, but through it all, I took her place?” I demand, softly pounding my fist on the space of bench now between us.

  
“You’re an _imposter_ and a _liar_.” She spits the words out like venom, they catch like sparks on my chest and start to scald my heart. For several moments, my tongue is rendered useless. I can’t say anything until minutes later.

  
“You don’t mean that.” My voice cracks pitifully. She’s tearing away at my already fragile heart. Can’t she see that? “I know you don’t.”

  
“I don’t. But I want to mean it.”

  
“ _Why_?”

  
She turns back to me again. Her eyes are like shattered glass. Her chest is rising and falling slowly. “Because I don’t know you. I’ve never met you, and you-“ She chokes on her words. “…took her from me.”

  
“ Or rather, you promised me something, and then revoked your promise. You made me fall in love with someone imaginary.” My eyes burn at her pained expression. I hate it. But I can’t help her, because she’ll just push away a stranger’s hand.

  
I swallow. “How do you know I’m not Kaede?”

  
“Kaede wasn’t-Kaede wouldn’t-“ She’s worked herself into a frenzy' the words are working for her. “Kaede would _never_! She would _never_ do what you did!” Tears are slipping for those broken, crystalline eyes. I could reach into them, they’re infinite.

  
I lean over and kiss her. It’s abrupt, and she startles when my lips touch hers. I think she considers pushing me away, but she doesn’t. I take a moment to wipe the tears off her cheeks. The sky is still crying. I pull away, but keep one hand on her face to cradle her cheek.

  
“I thought that you had come to find that Kaede did whatever she felt necessary to defend the people she loved.” She nestles her face into my hand and sobs quietly. I brush her tears away and remain silent.

  
“I hate you.” She whispers to my hand. “I hate you so much.” She holds my hand in both her own, but doesn’t move it from her cheek.

  
“Why?” I ask tentatively. Our faces are inches apart. Her lips, cheeks, and nose are flushed from the cold. Even crying, she looks so beautiful. I’m envious.

  
“Because I don’t know who you are. But I’m in love with you anyways.”

 


	2. the sweeter nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff~~~~~~~~

Yukiko starts at the feeling of arms sneaking around her waist and rolls her eyes at the mischievous voice that follows. 

“Guess who~?” Kaede singsongs, her voice high and clear like a bluebird’s warble. Yukiko rolls her eyes and slumps forward in her girlfriend’s arms, trying to conceal her snickers. 

“I don’t know. Gordon Ramsey.” She deadpans. 

“ _Fuck_. Right you are, twit. Now, go make me a créme brûlée so I can yell at you for burning it.” Kaede grumbles in a terrible Cockney accent. Yukiko chuckles and wrestles herself out of her girlfriend’s grip, scooting to the other end of the couch. 

“So, how was work today?” She asks, smiling.

Kaede comes over and bends her head over to peck her on the mouth. “To be honest? Not even sure. I spent the whole day being jealous that you got to stay home while I had to work my ass off on set.” Yukiko smirks up at Kaede, who sticks her tongue out at her in response.

”Well, that was a waste of your time, because I didn’t do jack _shit_ today-“ Yukiko half-groaned, “I literally just sat on my butt, ate toaster waffles and watched The Office.” 

“Damnit, Yukiko, I keep telling you, trying to finish that show is a futile quest. Too many damn seasons-Hey, are there any waffles left?” 

“Hell no.” 

Kaede pulls her head out of the fridge, pouting. “I want a divorce.”

“We’re not even married-“

“Then I want to marry you so I can divorce you. That’s the kind of pettiness this crime justifies.”

Yukiko laughs, then shrugs. “Sorry. I was hungry.”

”You should be. I’m gonna make you go get more tomorrow morning.” 

“Fine, fine.” Yukiko snickers as Kaede returns to sit next to her on the couch. “If that’s what it takes to make you happy.”

Kaede snuggles herself next to her girlfriend, resting her head on Yukiko’s surprisingly soft chest and listening to her heartbeat. She hold out a chip bag. “Want some Doritos?” 

Yukiko takes the bag and examines the label. “Ugh. Spicy Nacho. No thanks.” 

Kaede chuckles loudly and takes back the bag. “You’re such a wimp.” 

“Says the woman who couldn’t man up enough to ride Space Mountain last month.” 

“Says the woman who wasn’t man enough to pet turbo stingray in the petting pool!” Kaede shoots back hotly; Yukiko opens her mouth to retaliate then closes it and leans back, accepting her defeat. 

“Yeah, that’s right. You know your place.” She mumbles, stuffing a handful of chips into her mouth.

Yukiko only giggles softly, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s waist and smiling down at her . “So, what do _you_ wanna watch, then?” 

“Mm...I dunno. Maybe BoJack?”

”We already finished that!”

”Oh, yeah. I _cried_.” 

“I know, babe. I was there.” 

“You wanna watch Civil War? It’s been, like, three whole weeks since we watched that.” 

“ _Exactly_.” 

“Jesus, sorry, I’m proud of that movie. I _destroyed_ the cinematography of that beginning scene.” 

“That you did.” 

In a sudden flare of adoration, Yukiko leans down and presses her lips to Kaede’s cheek, smiling. Kaede flushes in surprise and begins to stutter. 

“Or we could watch- Um- Mean Girls?” She blurts out, trying to ignore the tightening of Yukiko’s arms around her. 

“ _Or_ we could do... _something else_.” Yukiko whispers in Kaede’s ear, smirking all the while. 

“U-Uhm—Er-“ Kaede sputters, her face completely red. This kind of forward attitude from Yukiko was _rare_. She felt like a caged animal (but kind of in a good way). 

Yukiko laughs loudly and hoists Kaede’s up by the waist so they were at eye-level with each other and mashes their lips together. They both burst into giggles, and pull each other tight. 

“Love you.”

”Love you too. Even though you are all the waffles.” 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! This is a small thing bc im bored and y’all deserve more of this precious ship (still can’t believe nO ONE WRITES IT) but anyways yEa,,, hope u enjoyed these dorks being big dorks. Leave kudos or a comment if y’all enjoyed (ALSO HAPPY HECKIN NEW YEAR uWU) 
> 
> -ya girl vc 


End file.
